


Stellar

by Evelynn_Rose



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Loss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_Rose/pseuds/Evelynn_Rose
Summary: He meant the world, the stars, the moon, the sky, Aline wished he only knew it...(takes place during Rain And Ink.)





	Stellar

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Rain And Ink.

Lone woman sat, bridge unofficial  _seat_  deteriorating all around, surrounding her in  _movie_ , her sat in repose,  _moonlight_  finding pupils, hopelessly lost in the _stars,_  seeking  _path_.

Her path, stones were scattered,  _fractured_  slabs, concrete not _yet_  hardened, bricks chipped,  _age_  destabilising foundation. Solitude  _shifted_ , parallel lines between  _peaceful_  and  _frightening_  drawn  _many_ times, erased by _hand_ , whilst  _other_  busied itself with sketching  _more..._

Green irises captured opalescent whirl of  _fur_ , familiar sight wetting _eyes_ , cheeks darkening,  _hollowing_. Pushing aside anxiety, when it gnawed with blunt, hardy  _teeth_  was  _almost_  impossible, but she  _managed_ , knowing  _whom_  it was would know what to  _say_ , mitigate _strenuous_  load.

He  _always_  did...

She snorted softly,  _second_  time 'beady' eyes caught swift shadow, leaping onto perch  _behind_  her...

* * *

Alucard sat, back to back with friend, step  _down_ , for her to lay  _weary_  head. Aline  _did_  so, lacking dexterity,  _falling_  against him, auburn locks slipping like  _waterfall_  over shoulder.  _Coconut_  scent wafted, pleasantly filling vampire's nostrils.

"Polite, as _always_. Remind me again, why you remain _around_  me, when I am  _less_  than glowing?"

Man offered smile, kissing jaw lightly, salt  _whisked_  away.

"Your glow _transcends_  that of the moon. Its _guided_  me through times when I could not see  _through_  the darkness, given me determination to  _keep_  going. Your memory, candour.  _Decades_ , Aline.  _That_ is  _why._ " He sighed. "Its _much_  more than that, however, I feel I cannot _express_  it, at the  _moment._ "

Emerald's  _closed_ , tears running away, _trepidation_ , weary hands _trying_  to wipe them away. Alucard  _tried_  to turn, heart in mouth.

He'd made her  _cry,_  having meant to  _bolster..._

* * *

" _No,_ " she corrected, "no. This isn't  _your_  doing. I am at a  _loss_. I, find myself descending _steps_ , humanity _crumbling_ , bones  _weakening_. Altruist,  _protector_ , confidant, thoughtful? How can I repay  _any_  of that, when I can barely  _stand_  without an  _arm_? May as well get a damn walking  _stick..._ " Aline  _coughed_ , throat  _closing_ , swallowing  _bitter_  saliva. " _Dieu..._ "

Tilting her head, Alucard traced jaw, with  _knuckles_ , sharp nails akin to  _talons..._

* * *

" _Aline...,_ " he lamented,  _hiding_  it pointless,  _golden_  gilt orbs liquefying before  _hazels,_  "I lay  _everything_  bare, gave you me, as  _wholly_  as I can manage, my mind, most  _intimate_  thoughts, in hopes you  _take_  them, keep them close to your  _heart_ , what is mine  _becoming_  yours. Aline, if  _anyone_  is to  _remunerate_ , surely it  _ought_  to be myself, as you gave me want to _wake_  again, live _cursed_  existence, you took away its  _barbs_ , sharp tongue _dulled_ , when it  _told_  me I should be  _dead_ , skeletal  _remains_  in forget an  _age_  ago  _cemetery_ , food for creatures,  _residing_  in darkness, irony terribly  _grim_ , if I even  _had_ one, a  _headstone_ , covered in  _cobwebs_ , their  _owners_  deserted, themselves _ashes_ , scattered to the  _wind._ "

"I would like to believe  _someone_  would have  _maintained_  your grave, put fresh  _Printemps_  flowers in neatly woven  _wreathes_ , kept your memory _alive_. I, for  _one_  will forever preach your  _poetic_ literature, until the  _end_  of my days..."

She cleared throat,  _raising_  voice, desperately wanting to get across  _point_ , how she felt  _clearly._

* * *

"You speak so _exquisitely_ , make me out to be  _important_ , in grandiose  _scheme_  of things. I know my Father wishes to  _meet_  with you." She laughed. "Don't worry,  _mon amour_. He won't be hovering,  _stake_  in hand, glaring  _wickedly_ , whilst ruing you  _profusely..._ "

Ivory billowed, curtain _fram_ _ing_  their faces, laughter phasing out.

" _That_  would  _not_  kill me. It would,  _however_  push Father to fit of _enmity_ , the likes none have witnessed  _prior..._ Take heed that whatever I had, have, will _acquire_ , it is  _forever_  yours."

It  _pained_  him to say, ' _until the end of your life,_ ' repeating it  _regurgitating_  woe...

* * *

" _Until the end of my days?_  You wish to  _say_  it?"

Alucard shook his head,  _rational_  brain making mad dash to _finish_  line, truth  _sprinting_  past, feet _too_  quick.

" _Admitting_  it would make it  _real_. It  _is_  reality for you,  _agony_ , for me. I think of  _myself_  in times of  _your_  distress..."

Aline  _frowned_ , grooves in forehead _ageing_  her greatly.

"You do no such thing.  _Non_. I will not listen to  _this_ , not lies,  _never_  lies, not from  _you_. You've done nought but think of me,  _my_  hopes,  _my_  dreams,  _my_  heart,  _my_  longing. Why  _else_  would you offer me chance of a _second_  life, if you  _were_  selfish? _Selfless_ , chère."

 _Turning,_  giving self in  _entirety_ , Aline nodded, assuring  _herself_ , but, more  _importantly_  the aghast,  _trembling_  man before her.

"Your  _offer_. I want to  _take_  it, grasp it with remaining _might_. I need to speak with mon père, confirm he  _is_  okay with my, this, _our_  decision."

"It," _vampire_  couldn't look at  _human_ , "this is not _salvation_. I would be  _damning_  you to life of  _wretchedness._ "

 _Human_  wished to look at  _vampire_ , offer _herself_  as balm.

"Father survives with  _donors_. They are housed, tested, fed, payed,  _cared_  for, their  _families_  are looked after, Alucard.  _I_  can do that. The people _know_  me, they know  _us_. Would they think us  _mad_ , were we to ask for blood bags, from people who are  _safe_  from harm, despite others warning them a  _vampire_  sleeps, in the  _same_  abode? That is the correct,  _proper_  way of doing things, when dealing with us ' _creatures of wretchedness._ '"

Deities _knew_ , from each, _every_  civilisation  _woman_  wanted to tell  _man_ , blurt out that she wanted to be by his _side_  for eternity, or until he could not  _stand_  her any longer...

 _Keeping_  quiet was biting cheek,  _jaw_  locked, sitting on hands to _keep_  from holding Alucard like he  _meant_  it.

He meant the  _world_ , the  _stars_ , the  _moon_ , the  _sky._

Aline wished he only  _knew_  it...

* * *

"Could Father come here, use the castle portal, _please?_  I know I ask  _enough_  of you. I never  _wanted_  to tax, pull  _strings..._ "

Aline cursed, little fist, eyes _watering_  yet again.  _Refusing_  to cry, she left Alucard to his thoughts, secretly longing to peer _into_  his head, far _too_  intrusive...

" _I_  asked for your  _life_. That is beyond anything you _could_  request. Of course he _can_. I shall let Father know."

"My life was yours the  _second_  we spoke in the castle _theatre_ , when you opened  _up_ , spoke  _my_  native tongue, spoke  _to_  me, not _at_  me, looked me in the  _eye_ , not anywhere _else_."

Obvious question was _obvious_ , Aline feeling  _dumb_ , but needing some _sort_  of reassurance.

* * *

"How badly  _is_  it going to hurt?"

Alucard took her hands, pulling her up with own momentum. If Aline  _believed_  she was pale  _prior_ , she looked positively  _peachy_  toned, compared to vampire's off white, splashes of  _grey_ thrown into the mix...

"As much as I would  _like_  to say, 'as  _little_  as possible,' it is  _four_  fangs, driven into  _sensitive_  flesh, drinking of  _life_. As sanguine fluid depletes, you will grow  _tired_ , pain will lessen, heart beat will slow. I,  _can_ , however promise I will make it  _swift_. I cannot bear to  _be_  the one, forcing _pain_  onto you."

"I had  _thirty-six_  years of pain, Alucard." She didn't need to gesture _where..._ "Losing  _blood_ , too. It'll be  _bitter_ , old blood smells _vile..._ "

Trailing off, she  _apologised._

"Je suis désolé,  _mon coeur_. I  _force_  pain onto you, fully _knowing_  how much it aches. I have thought this through, gone over it in my head. I come to  _one_  conclusion, and one  _only_."

Aline bravely walked over, taking vampire's hand, placing it over her  _heart._

"Listen to  _that_ , if my  _words_  aren't enough..."

* * *

Alucard wrapped willowy arms around woman's waist, picking her up effortlessly, ear gluing itself to skin, bone shielding  _treasured_  organ.

He felt  _bone_ , hips, spine, ribs  _beneath_  clothing, seeing woman he cherished _waste_  away ripped at his gut, lodging own _nails_  into it, pulling it about like  _toy_ , rising and falling like  _yo-yo._

He had to keep _her_  going, keep her  _well_ , keep spirits  _up_ , head held high.

If he had to  _mask_  rising levels of  _apprehension,_  at bay with purest _white_  toothed grin she  _oh_  so adored, he  _would._

Alucard decided  _decades_  ago that he was  _Aline's._

* * *

And, when he learned she was  _alive_ , almost thirty years to the  _day_  that he met her, he  _wept_ , falling to knees, unceremoniously dropping Crissaegrim,  _clanging_  throughout _chapel_  he buried himself under, _consecrated_  ground wounding him,  _self-inflicted_  torture.

Want to tear apart what he was _died_  with Aline's  _birth_  into his unlife.

* * *

She  _found_  him among wreckage,  _Trevor_  among swathes of  _blood_ , man underneath bones of _victims_ , whether  _human_  or not deemed _irrelevant._

 _How,_  what in God's name did he do to find _her?_  He did not seek  _companionship_ , seeking himself bringing with it  _single_  feeling...

_Shame..._

He did not  _get_  to feel warmth,  _pleasure_ , joy, _skin_  once he  _perished_. He was allowed  _destruction_  of the self.

 _Alucard_  thought  _Trevor_  dead.

 _Aline_  located him, brought him back to _life_ , and Alucard knew  _then._

He _owed_  her. He would  _give_  her all that he possessed.  _Whatever_  she wished, he would give.

She held _unequivocal_  intent, her  _mind_  his wonder, skin his  _hearth_ , heart his  _own_ , all that was  _good_  in her drove  _out_  negativity,  _mollified_  self-loathing's sting.

Golden eyes looked upon an  _angel_ , and he would be her  _knight_ , bathed in blood for _however_  long she needed,  _wanted_  him. She  _purified_  him, gave him strength,  _passion_ , drive.

He  _wished_  for forever, but  _hoped_  for something feasible,  _tangible..._

* * *

" _Father._ "

Aline smiled, Father's presence never failing to _cheer_  her up.

She needed _little_  cheering now, Constantine witnessing  _marvel_. He waved, returning  _grin._

"Ma chère  _fille_." Vampire Lord saw  _roses_  budding in cheeks, daughter clearly overjoyed,  _delight_  colouring her pretty  _pastel_  pink. "I haven't seen you smile like _that_  in years. This 'Alucard' must certainly be quite  _something..._ "

His tad smirk entertained Aline, woman  _practically_  bouncing.

"He is  _wonderful,_  Father."

"Keeps you grounded,  _without_  insult, resorting to childish  _aspersion_ , challenges mentally, gives you ever so  _sublime_  glow? Could I have  _hoped_  for more?"

" _Grandchildren?_ "

* * *

Saying it brought somewhat morose tone, skittering into otherwise  _playful_  space. Constantine shook his head, dirty blond hair mussed, daughter  _uncaring_  whether or not he ' _dressed to the nines_.'

"That I was  _able_  to have you? Sofia and I were  _blessed_ , that is for certain. I worried myself ragged, running myself to  _early_  grave, ability to  _provide_  grandchildren myself something I was  _not_  given. I could not place burden on you, not my only, _beloved_  child. We taught you to do as  _you_  wish,  _with_  caution, but  _never_  to behave in such a manner you  _thought_  you should, _because_  of us. It wasn't by  _our_  word that you 'should' provide us with grandchildren. A  _legacy?_ "

Aline's Father put his hands on her shoulders, mint irises delicate,  _clear._

" _You_  are our legacy. Our  _single_  wish for you was to find  _yourself_  in world full of people,  _desperate_  not to be considered 'different,' as if that were  _cardinal_  sin. Be joyous,  _cry_  if necessary, grow  _temper_ , but  _remain_  fair, steadfast but  _appropriat_ e. You have done those and  _sufficiently_  more. If a _man_  enters your life, it is because you _wish_  for it. He adds something  _important_ , and you add _something_  to his life. I do wish to speak with Alucard, his Father and Mother, if I may. I would like to know of the man who gave my daughter her _voice,_  when she felt _too_  vulnerable, life's _frailties_  catching up to her. I cannot find it within myself to dislike, _despise_  my sire, for,  _without_  his actions, I would not be  _here_ , I would not have met  _Sofia_ , had you, and watched you  _grow_  into stupendous, prodigious,  _powerful_  being."

Aline scoffed,  _impish_  nature prompting Father to shake head, huff giving  _away_  humour.

"Yes,  _being_. Woman has  _nothing_  to do with it. There's more to _life_  than  _gender_  politics. I have been around long enough to have seen _several_  variations of 'roles' one  _must_  be given, to  _substantiate_ , find purpose. You sought  _own_  path, others words just that,  _words_."

"I lost myself,  _somewhere_ , along the way. Es tut mir Leid,  _Father_. I felt I'd be burdening you _further_ , were I to tell you I  _wasn't_  okay. Of  _course_  I wasn't. We'd just _lost_  Mother. I  _wanted_  to help around the manor, but was getting _in_  the way."

" _Never._  I acted like fool, _drowning_  myself in folly, depravity,  _refusing_  blood,  _withdrawing_  from functions. I had to help _myself,_  Aline. I  _love_  you, with everything I  _have_ , but I lost what I  _had_. My  _temper_  was frayed. I, raised my voice at the people who provided  _servitude_ , of their  _own_  accord. I shouted at  _you_ , for  _Gott's_  sake. When had you  _ever_  given me cause to do _that_?  _Never!_  You had every  _right_  to leave. I had to leave  _self_  behind, trudge through _past_ , start at  _beginning_ , before everything began, my  _new_  life.  _That_  meant leaving  _you_. But, I  _assure_  you..."

Mint clouded,  _red_  blotting whites.

"You never  _left_  my mind, my heart. It may have died,  _rotted_  two-hundred years ago, but, you and Sofia  _saved_  me, pulled me from  _stupor_ , pieced me back  _together,_   _glue_  in hand.  _Alucard_  did the same for  _you_ , didn't he? I must _thank_  him."

Aline went onto tiptoes, hugging Father tightly, directing him towards  _Alucard's_  chambers. He left with pep in step and wearing smile.

* * *

She had  _zero_  cause for worry, the vampire  _charmed_  her, woman hard to please,  _fawning_  not  _her_  style.

Her  _Father_  was even  _harder_  to please, though he already knew  _all_  he needed to know to realise  _why_  Aline  _let_  herself fall...

* * *

 _Alucard_  held  _stars_  in eyes,  _galaxies_  in words,  _enchantment_  in spades, _Aline_  drawing  _lines_  between, two creating their own _constellations_ , their own  _universe_  when things around them began to  _crack_ ,  _world_  fragile.

Both were _stellar,_  glimmering, pervading  _aeons_ , or however long time  _allowed..._

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the actor, Charles Dance in regards to Constantine, both his voice and how he looks.


End file.
